Butterfly Kisses
by AddictedToDramas
Summary: The sequel of Playful Kiss. This carries on from the last Webisode (of Ha Ni's birthday). There are surpises around every corner if you live with Ha Ni, however is there a possibility there'll be DOUBLE trouble coming their way?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__I have recently looked over my fanfic(s), and they are really… how do I say it? Boring? Simple? Childish? There's even more words, but it'd take me a day and a night to describe it all. The problem is, is that I don't really feel inspired when I am writing these at the moment (daytime), but when it comes to midnight… I felt like I can recite the whole dictionary! The narrative of this story is inspired by somebody… I can't find her; it's on my kindle though. But my kindle is broken, so I am kinda really sad. Anyways, thank you so much for inspiring me! I will give credit as soon as I have found her. Enjoy =) Oh and I might do a YWCFTS fanfic :D_

_Oh and I made Ha Ni's and Seung Jo's friends names up. _

**Chapter 1- Emotions **

_After the Birthday treat (Last Webisode) _

**Ha Ni**

Thinking about what happened tonight in bed; I couldn't help but crack a smile. I remember how my heart plummeted when that pregnant lady came and totally trashed our car, but I guess it turned out right in the end. After all, Seung Jo is a doctor and we couldn't just ignore the lady on the road…

I turned around to see if Seung Jo is awake. Inside I knew he was asleep because it was 3'o clock in the morning, but I hadn't even had a chance to thank him yet; when we got back we both had a shower and went straight to bed. By the time we drove back, it was already past midnight and we had to get up at 6am. Wait… 6 AM? That's in three hours! I quickly pulled the covers on me to get back into a comfy sleep.

A deep voice suddenly broke out, "Stop shaking the bed!"

"Sorry!" I bit my lip and giggled.

**Seung Jo**

_In the morning_

It was 6:10 and she still isn't up. What was she doing up at 3am? If I didn't wake her up now, she'd probably be late.

"Yah, Ha Ni! Do you want to be late for work?"

She stirred but didn't wake up. I picked up a cushion from our sofa and chucked it at her feet. She jumped up in fright. She seemed to look like she lost her balance, even while sitting up.

"You've got 15 minutes to get ready. Eomeoni said breakfast is downstairs", I say.

"Wait! Seung Jo-ah, can you wait for me?" she looked at me sheepishly.

"Only if you hurry up", I turned around and went downstairs.

Half way through my breakfast, I could hear Ha Ni fumbling down the stairs.

"Good morning, sieomeoni (mother-in-law)!" she said as she came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ha Ni! After a year, you still call me sieomeoni! How many times have I told you, you can call me Omma or eomeoni (mother), okay?"

Ha Ni smiled and scratched her head, "Sorry, I keep forgetting…"

"How can you forget? It's been a year", said I.

Ha Ni stuck her tongue out at me and resumed her breakfast.

**Author**

The car ride to the hospital was silent, not the awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. However, Ha Ni was not normally this quiet.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Seung Jo ventured.

She looked at him questioningly before shaking her head firmly at him.

"Suit yourself," he mumbled.

…

The hospital reception area seemed quite packed considering the amount of doctors who were in today.

"Seung Jo… is there something scheduled today?"

Seung Jo shook his head, "It's probably just from the A &E Department, Ha Ni, go to your office and get changed, I will see you in the cafeteria"

Ha Ni opened her mouth and closed it again when she saw he was hurrying to help the patients at the A & E Dep.

**Ha Ni**

The lack of sleep sure has taken a toll on me. My head spins a bit as I pull my hair into a chignon bun.

"Ha Ni-ah! Come get your files! You left them on the reception desk last night, and from the looks of it they're… piling up", a fellow nurse yelled.

I smile sweetly and say that I would do them right now.

PLONK!

I really shouldn't have put off _this_ much work. It's like doing your homework on the day it's due. This is going to take a heck of a long time searching up every patient on the computer data base and filling them in. I hesitantly make a start on it.

…

"YAH! WAKE UP!"

My bleary eyes open reluctantly.

"Mmm?"

"Sleeping on the job now, eh?"

I peer from under my eyelashes. Oh no… it's the head nurse. As quickly as I could, I straighten myself up and pick up my pen to resume writing. The head nurse tuts and walks away. I unknowingly breathe a relieved sigh.

"Ha Ni, you seriously have panda eyes… was your birthday night too… _ahem_… special?" Nurse Li Sung asks.

I glare at her and jab my elbows into her ribs, "_No. _But I did get home rather late"

I smile creeps up on my lips while I remember what Seung Jo did for me last night.

"Something did happen, didn't it?" Li Sung asks, after spotting my smile.

Should I tell her or not?

"Well… Seung Jo bought me roses-"

"Nurse Oh", came a deep voice.

I look up to be welcomed by a looming figure which is obviously Seung Jo.

"Stop gossiping and give me Kim Han Joo's file".

I dig through my pile and hand over the file.

"My name is Nurse Baek!" I huff. He is too used to calling me Oh Ha Ni plus I secretly think he forgets we are married sometimes.

He rolls his eyes despite the smile lingering on his lips.

"Eomonie dropped by and gave us some soup…" he says.

Out of nowhere, he places a small bento box decorated with little hearts on the desk. His face flushes slightly pink. Why is he embarrassed? Is it because he doesn't want to be seen holding a girls' bento box?

"Ooooo, thanks!"

"Doctor Baek! Han Joo-ssi is waiting", calls a doctor. He turns to me and smiles slightly before hurrying off.

Li Sung immediately starts inspecting the bento box.

"Wah… such a pretty box!" she admires.

Now that I look at it closely, I haven't seen this collection in Omma's draws. Hang on a minute…

I flip it open and a lovely aroma wafts up my nose. Omma did not make this. Seung Jo did.

**Seung Jo**

I hate how I always let my guard down when I am with Ha Ni. What was I thinking when I made that bento box in the canteen? It's all Eomonie's fault; I knew it was suspicious of her to slip that box into my briefcase.

There's no point thinking about it now, I've given it to her and all I can do is hope that she enjoys it. I light hand rests on my shoulder.

"I saw what you did just now", says Sung Kyung.

I groan, "Don't tell anyone…okay?"

"You're lucky hardly anyone was there, but she is your _wife_. There is no need to be embarrassed", replies Sung Kyung.

"These things are not my strong point. Don't you have work to do?"

Sung Kyung chuckles and hands me a bottle of vitamin drink.

"You'll need it. There's a major heart surgery coming up and you've been made the head surgeon", Sung Kyung tells me.

"What's with the short notice? Did the other doctor bail out?" I enquired.

"No, he had to run because his wife was in labour…"

"Oh… well, I'd better get ready"

"Oh and Seung Jo, you've got a new assistant nurse", Sung Kyung seemed somewhat happy.

"Finally! Why do you so happy?"

"She's rather… cute", he seemed to be blushing. Wait, he's blushing?

"I've got to dash. Bye" and he rushes through the door. I smile when I clock what he is really thinking.

"Doctor Baek?" comes a clear cool voice.

I whip my head round to a young lady with brown hair cut into a bob, and she's smiling very brightly.

"Hi! I am Nurse Cheo!" she giggles. Nurse Cheo leans forward to my shoulders.

"Seems like you have a piece of dust there…" I ignore her.

"You are my new assistant, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, Doctor Baek, I am. You seem pretty young for a doctor"

"Lots of people say that, twenty three is not a young age," I smile.

"Wow! I am 22 years old. I've just had to break up with my boyfriend and you look just like him. What a coincidence!"

What? What's she saying? Is she trying to flirt with me like my previous nurse?

"Okay. I prefer if we remain professional", I state.

She falters, "Um… okay then"

Seriously, what kinds of nurses does this hospital hire?

"_Ahem"_, comes a sudden voice behind me.

**Ha Ni**

Is that Seung Jo and his new nurse? Why's she giggling so much with him? No, I've got to step in. I knock on the door and clear my throat. Seung Jo turns around and looks really surprised, almost shocked. I don't why he is so shocked; we work in the same hospital and I always come here.

"Oh! Ha Ni, you're just in time to meet my new assistant nurse"

I reach my hand out.

"Hi, I am _Baek_ Ha Ni. Seung Jo's wife", I smile pleasantly.

She takes it and returns the greeting.

"Doctor Baek, so this is your wife?" she looks at me uncertainly.

Seung Jo nods.

"Why don't you go and see the heart surgery is ready?"

She smiles again, but keeping an eye on me.

Seung Jo tugs my sleeve, "Yah… don't get jealous again"

"I am NOT jealous!" I say, despite the fact that I am.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! I mean… maybe..." I look up to see him smiling.

"You get jealous so easily, even if we're married! Ha Ni, trust me I am not going to elope with that girl"

I think he can read minds. He reads me like an open book.

"Why can't you get a new nurse?"

He sighs and pinches my cheeks.

"If you get jealous anymore, I will run away with her!"

"Ow! Let go! Okay then, I will stop!"

"Good. Was that lunchbox nice?"

"It was nice, but I only got to eat a bit. Nearly all the nurses had a piece"

"Doctor Baek? The surgery is set up! Hi, Nurse Baek!"

Seung Jo nods once more and plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

"See you at the end of the day!" And he whisks off to the operating theatre.

I blush. I don't know why I still blush after being kissed. It's been almost a year since we are married!

I giggle and return back to my desk.

**Seung Jo**

I sometimes regret becoming a doctor. I enjoy the medical work and all that, but it's the working 24 hours on end that tires me out. And when I get home, I am like a deflated balloon. So Ha Ni and I just go straight to bed, dreading the fact that we will have to repeat all of that again. But the pros outweigh all the cons. I enjoy doing medical work.

It's around 23:00 PM when I finally get out of hospital. I really didn't expect to see Ha Ni there as her shift ended over an hour ago. But when I turned the walked out of the broad, glass doors, there she stood, peering around bushes.

"What are you doing, Oh Ha Ni?" I say when I approach her. The habit of calling her Oh Ha Ni has not rubbed off yet, even if Eomonie always nags me to stop.

Her head shot up, pink in the face.

"Oh, I was…um… looking for flowers!" she exclaims happily.

I roll my eyes and say, "Why are you still here? Your shift ended an hour ago"

"I said I will see you later, so, here I am 'seeing you later'"

I smile a little.

I take out my Samsung Galaxy Grand Quattro.

"Ugh, I still can't get used to how big this phone is", I mutter.

"Hey! Seung Jo, seeming that we have the same phone, can we get couple cases?" she looks at me with those 'please-do-what-I-say' eyes.

I sigh in defeat, "Fine then. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmmm… I have pink and you have blue!"

"No. That's too plain. How about something patterned?"

"Oh! I know! Something with bows on it!"

"_No. _Why don't we go to the shops and look first?" I say.

"What? Right now?" Her eyes are lit up with hope.

"What stores do you think are open at this time of night, hm?"

"Oh… can we go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow _is_ my free day…so yes, we can go tomorrow", I smile a bit at her.

She beams back and reaches for my hand, and that's how we walk all the way home.

_**A/N: **__I actually searched what phones they used in kdramas, and some came up with Samsung Galaxy Note 3 and some came up with Samsung __Galaxy Grand Quattro, I searched them up on Google, then I judged them by seeing if they are used in You Who Came From the Stars. By the looks of it, it seems like they used _S_amsung __Galaxy Grand Quattro. Correct me if I am wrong :) REMEMBER TO REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Hi. Enjoy =)_

**Author**

Ha Ni woke up first the next morning. It was about 8:00 AM.

"Yah… Ha Ni, we are not leaving for another four hours! Get back into bed", Seung Jo mumbled from bed.

"But Seung Jo, we are going shopping today, remember?"

"Of course I remember, you were pretty much going on about it the whole night"

Seung Jo grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed. He lifted the covers over her and they cuddled.

Seung Jo could feel Ha Ni smile against his chest.

"What are you smiling about?" he muttered.

"Nothing…" she answered.

**Ha Ni**

I thought it was a dream at first, but I knew it wasn't because I could feel the soft thumping of his heart and the slow rising and falling of his chest. Maybe I should get up more often so he will do it more, he will won't he?

At some point, I must have fallen asleep because my eyes feel really heavy when I open them now.

"Seung Jo-ah? Should we get up now?"

To my surprise, his eyes were already open and were staring into space.

"Why are you so hot, Ha Ni?" he asked.

"Hot? As in fever hot?"I peel myself away from him.

"Yes. Fever hot" He brought a hand up to my forehead.

"Do I have a fever?" I can feel panic rising up from inside of me, what if we can't go shopping?!

"Yes, you do…"

"But we can still go shopping right?"

"Only if your fever dies down a little, then yes, we can go shopping"

"It _will_ die down, trust me!" I reply indignantly.

**Seung Jo**

I watch like a hawk while she was taking medicine after breakfast. I thought she could take better care of herself since she became a nurse, she hardly ever has fevers; her immune system is rather strong. Oh well, it must be some kind of bug that is going around.

It'll be only another hour until we leave, but she is still looking rather pale.

"Ha Ni, are you sure you want to go at this state?"

"At what state? I am fine!"

"Whatever", I say.

…

She is all bright and smiley when she gets into the car.

"Omma said her and Eun Jo are going out to grocery shopping and off to her friend's house after that and they will probably be back at 9:00 PM. Abeoji is not going to come back for a few days because he is at a meeting, so that means… we have the house to ourselves!" she finishes of with a grin.

I can't help but smile back, I turn the keys and the engine revs into action.

The high street is bustling with busy shoppers.

"Look, there's a phone shop!" She lets go of my hand and runs away like a little kid seeing a toy shop. But then again, if she did see a toy shop, she'll run towards it like this anyway.

I scan my eye across some of the couple cases. They all look rather cheesy, there are pink heart ones, teddy bear ones and some quotes ones.

Since we can't find our desired ones, we head to the shopkeeper.

"Hi, my wife and I are looking for couple cases and I think we need a bit of guidance, the ones on display aren't our taste", I say politely.

"Ah, couple cases, eh? Most couples who pay me a visit get into a heated debate on what to get, you've made a good decision to come to me. What patterns did you have in mind?" the shop keeper asks.

"Hearts" Ha Ni says.

"Polka Dots", I say in unison.

Ha Ni turns to me with a quizzical look on her face, "Since when did you like polka dots?"

"Since ages ago. Can you please take out some designs, sir?"

The shopkeeper looks rather torn to be doing what I say, or doing what Ha Ni says.

He reluctantly takes some polka designs down.

Instantly, one catches my eye.

There's a black one and a white one. One of them has a black background and medium sized white polka dots, and the other one is the opposite. Ha Ni's eyes swivel round to what I am looking at.

"No. I don't want that one", she says stubbornly.

**Ha Ni**

We end up with a pastel blue and pastel pink polka dotted case! I look down at Seung Jo who is holding his phone tightly.

"It's nice isn't it? It's got elements of what we both want on it!"

He reaches down to take my phone to compare it.

"It's alright I guess…"

"Seung Jo-ah, I am hungry"

As we turn the corner, I am starting to feel queasy again. I clutch Seung Jo's arm to stop myself from falling. What on earth did I eat yesterday to cause me to be like this?

"Are you alright?" he says as he surveys me in alarm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a dizzy spell", I think back to everything I ate yesterday.

Toast, Jam, orange juice, chicken, candyfloss, ram-

Oh wait. It's the ramen. It was about a month out of date when I ate it.

"I think I have food poisoning", I say worriedly to Seung Jo, "I am just going to pop down to that pharmacy to get medicine, and then we'll go to that cafe, okay?"

He glares at me sternly before walking away.

The pharmacy is quiet and smells brand new. I buy some tablets and things the person behind the till says to buy for food poisoning.

"32,000₩ please", chimes the person behind the till.

I hand over the money.

"Oh! You spent just enough to get a free pregnancy test", the person says happily.

What? What kind of freebie is that?

"Oh… um… okay, thanks"

I walk out with the test in my hand, but I can't let Seung Jo see it. I quickly stuff it at the bottom of my bag.

"Hey! Seung Jo!"

**Seung Jo**

I see Ha Ni walk out of the pharmacy. She runs towards me. She's pale once again.

"Hang on a minute, I want to go to the toilet…." She puts down all her stuff and bounds to the toilet before I can protest. She comes back looking better.

We order some salad and sit there in silence.

"Oh! Look it's Sung Kyung with… is that your assistant nurse?"

My head snaps up from my phone. It is them. I can't help but give a chuckle. So they did work out after all. Maybe wedding bells will be ringing soon…

"Seung Jo, I think I left my phone in the bathroom", she gets up and goes again.

I believed her until I saw her phone on the table.

**Ha Ni**

It feels like I am going to heave my insides out. I rinse my face and pop a mint in my mouth. I take out my pregnancy test from my coat pocket. I couldn't possibly do it now… could I? Anyway, it's going to come out negative so I might as well have fun with it!

I smile to myself and follow the instructions on the packet.

I wave the test in the air, waiting for the result. Oh. I can only see one line. Well, a fat lot of use that was. I put the test on the side of the sink. My tummy rumbles violently, looks like it's screaming for food again.

I am about to chuck the test into the bin when I notice two lines on the result bit. Wait… two lines? Does that mean…

Oh God.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Enjoy! And THANK YOUUUUU for the reviews :D _

**Author**

Ha Ni didn't know if this test was lying or not. She sneaked out of the cafe's back door to buy another pregnancy test. It remained positive. POSITIVE.

**Seung Jo**

The sun is starting to set, a warm glow of orange washes over the streets. I've finished my food, but Ha Ni's plate has been untouched. I looked at my watch. Nearly 3 o' clock. My eyes wander the street, looking at the empty shops. My eyes fall on the pharmacy with someone walking out of it… wait, what? No. No… What is Ha Ni doing in the pharmacy? From the look on her face, it's clear she is up to something. I think I have a pretty good idea what it is too.

I always seem to forget how simple-minded she is.

After a few long minutes, she comes back from inside the bathroom, looking quite flustered.

I lift up my fork and suck on it. Leaning over to her, I gave her a quizzical stare.

"Yah, what took you so long?"

She looks up and surprise flashes across her delicate features. Why is she so surprised that I am speaking to her?

"I… um… was constipated", she squeaked. Was this the best excuse she could come out with? Despite feeling a little annoyed, I felt the corners of my mouth tug up a few centimetres.

"Oh, really?" I say a little too menacingly. I drop my fork with a clatter on my plate and grab her bag on the cafe floor.

**Ha Ni**

Seung Jo reaches his hand into my bag before I can stop him. Uh-oh. He's pulled out the pregnancy test's _box._ Oh my gosh, what do I do? I mentally tally up a list of reasonable excuses: it was for a friend, it was for free (this one is true)… but how do I explain the _empty_ box? It fell down the toilet? I have been scammed? Unsuccessfully, I tried to keep a straight face and composed.

He looks at me with expressionless eyes. Is he adding up the details of what happened the past few days? Has he worked it out? He is a doctor after all.

He narrows his eyes, but keeping his face unnerved.

"What were the results?"

I gulp involuntarily, "N- negative"

I can feel myself burning up like bread in the oven.

"I don't believe you", says Seung Jo.

"Why not?" I question.

"Because I saw you sneak to the pharmacy to buy another one"

Damn it, I thought he couldn't see me.

"Yah! I wasn't sneaking", I could barely hear my own voice.

"You just admitted you went to the pharmacy", Seung Jo is enjoying this isn't he?

"Am I transparent?" I blurt.

"Transparent? What are you talking about?" he actually looks confused.

"You seem to know everything. You know every move I make. You know what I am thinking", I exclaim.

He walks over and hits the box on my head.

"So it's… positive?" he looks half amused.

"Why do you care?" I eye him up.

"Um… why do I care? Think about it Ha Ni", he says.

You know, I wanted to break the news in a more romantic way, not like this. I bite my lip and mumble, "It is positive".

"What?" he leans down to hear.

"It's positive," I whisper without meaning to.

"Ha Ni, please speak up", he looks almost desperate. Haha, he's cute like that.

I giggle, wanting to play more. I jump up and yell into his ear: 'POSITIVE!'

"Ow!" he reaches up to rub his ears, "Positive? Really? Are you sure it's not indigestion?"

I look at him incredulously, "What do you take me as?"

"Prove it".

Reluctantly, I take out the stick from the other box.

"Can we do this at home? It's a little embarrassing out here…" I give my best puppy eyed look.

"Fine", he answers simply. This can't be right. Seung Jo doesn't just give in-

He is closing the gap between us. His face is leaning down towards me, going for my lips.

He stops inches away from my mouth.

"Now show me the test. Nobody is going to see", he whispers. Hesitating, I pull out the test and he takes it.

"Stop waving it around!" I urge.

When I get a proper look at him, I can just make out that he is… _smiling. _Not just those sarcastic smiles he normally has, but an ACTUAL smile. Seung Jo turns the chair so that I am facing him. With no warning, he wraps his arm around my waist puling me in. Before I know it, his lips are pressed against mine; moving in subtle, rhythmic patterns.

"Yah! Seung Jo! We're in public!" I say.

"So what, I just found out my wife is _pregnant_. Why can't I celebrate with a kiss, huh?"

He makes a grab for my arm and pulls me into another kiss. This kiss is not fierce like most, it's soft and tender. His hands cup my face, while he starts to pull apart.

"Don't tell Eomonie just yet, she'll just freak out and buy everything baby related she sees in sight", he says half smiling.

**Author**

Geum Hi could tell something fishy was going on when the both returned home. Seung Jo was clasping Ha Ni's hand, which he normally didn't.

"Yah! Seung Jo, come here!" she gestured her hands to stand in front of her. He knew his mother has already clocked what was going on.

In a sweeter tone she said, "Ha Ni-ah, do you have something to tell me?"

Ha Ni looked somewhat terrified and her mother in law could understand, after what happened with the other pregnancy scare.

"Eomonie? What is it?" he enquired.

His mother took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me Ha Ni was pregnant?" she was rather hesitant to say this as she could be assuming wrong. Geum Hi stared into the eyes of Ha Ni because none of them answered.

"She's not", Seung Jo replied easily.

She stared at them disbelievingly.

Ever so slightly, Ha Ni's head nodded.

"Ha Ni? Is he telling the truth?"

Ha Ni gave a squeeze to her husband's hand.

"I am", she says in a clear voice.

"Huh? So which one is true?" Her eyes were alternating between the two.

"Seung Jo's", Ha Ni says.

Seung Jo's mum slapped her own cheeks lightly.

"It's not Aprils Fools Day, is it? IS IT FOR REAL? FOR REAL FOR REAL?"

"Yes, Eomonie, for real for real. And we didn't need your help to determine it", Seung Jo said a little coldly.

"Alright, alright. AHHHHHHH HA NI IS R_EALLY PREGNANT!" _Geum Hi screamed as the ground shook.

In the midst of Geum Hi's celebration , Ha Ni leaned over to Seung Jo.

"Did we tell her too early? Maybe the test was wrong…"

"We'll go to the hospital tomorrow and see what they say, in the mean time, let Eomonie drown in her happiness, and she's been waiting for a grandchild since I was 13. You know she was pestering me every night to see if you were pregnant?"

Ha Ni giggled and the both of them went over to Geum Hi, who had rushed away to make food for the celebration as well as making phone calls to everbody.

"Seung Jo! Get Eun Jo from his room. _He's got to know!_" she says while taking to her friend on the phone.

"Yes, she's really pregnant! I am telling you this now, chingu…" she bristly covers the mouth piece with her hand, "Did you take a test?" she mouthed to Ha Ni.

Ha Ni nodded as her mother-in-law resumed her conversation.

"The whole town will know at this rate", Seung Jo muttered to himself while going upstairs to fetch Eun Jo.

**Ha Ni**

It's weird. It's weird how different everybody treats you different once they find out that you are pregnant. I can roughly make out Seung Jo's face in the dark room, completely still, completely expressionless (like it always is). Of course, everybody was really happy to find out that we are expecting our first child, however, Seung Jo and I never got to have a word in edge wise. Omma practically threw a full-on party when she had everyone gathered. It was totally out of the blue. Even now, they are still downstairs chatting away in a mother's meeting. Maybe I will be like that in 10 years or so. I shudder at that thought of me and two stony faced boys next to me.

Now that I look at my belly, it does look rather bloated. How could I have not noticed this all along? Suddenly, my tummy gives a squeeze. The clock reads 11:00 PM. I silently slip out of bed and to the toilet.

…

I give a contented sigh as I wash my hands in the sink. Turning to my side, I lift up my pyjamas. Oh. The bump is gone and is replaced by a 'nearly-not-noticeable-bump-that-is-at-it's-clearest-when-wearing-maternity-clothing'. I jiggle my stomach, smiling to myself.

I jump with a start as the bathroom door slides open.

"Oh! Seung Jo…" I can't look him in the eye.

"Are you done? I need to go toilet", he says irritably.

"Oh, um… sorry", I scuffle out from under his arms which is holding the door. I dive into bed and snuggle up.

**Seung Jo **

BRING! BRING!

My hand stretches out and fumbles across our night stand, struggling to find my phone to stop the alarm. Ha Ni is still sleeping. It's about 8:00 AM when I finish getting dressed and washed. I reach for a cushion on our sofa. On second thoughts, I think I might just wake her less violently.

Gently, I shake her shoulders.

She blinks wearily, "Excuse me…" she pushes me aside and rushes to the bathroom. Huh. So much for my kindness.

I can hear her retching up, then the toilet flushing. At that moment, a sharp sting squeezes my heart, a sensation I have never felt before. It made me feel helpless and hurt for her. I felt myself getting goose bumps. I might excel academically, but when it comes to feelings…well, I learn new feelings every day. And Ha Ni teaches me.

I open the door (which she stupidly hadn't locked).

"Ha Ni? Are you done?"

She is leaning over the sink, no colour in her cheeks. Tears are streaming down her face as she peers up at me.

"Are you _crying_?" I say a little more amazed than I was supposed to.

"No, it's just my eyes watering from all that…er… gagging. I've washed up, by the way", she reaches for the tissue to wipe her face.

"Okay then, I will get you a glass of cold water from downstairs. We have a doctor's appointment at 10:00, you don't have to come", I say.

"No! No, its fine, I will be down in 10", she says and I shut the door for her.

_**A/N: **__You know your creative juices have stopped flowing when you write about 12309725 times of the word 'he' in a chapter _-.- _I have done major editing in this chapter, I had written this Playful Kiss fanfic for over 3months now, but I had never posted it up until now. I also find myself getting all hot and flustered at the 'fluff' of fanfics rather than the 'hot stuff' in fanfics. I will try my best not to add too many lemons or hot stuff in this as well as keep it not as cheesy. If that makes sense :P Thanks and remember to review! Bye! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Heyooooo. Enjoyy =)_

* * *

**Author**

The maternity ward was filled with screams even though it was very early in the morning. Ha Ni looked worriedly at Seung Jo, even he seemed to be taken aback by the sounds. Their room was on the far, far end of the corridor, away from all the noise. They opened the immaculate door with some kind of fear. Even Seung Jo hasn't been to this part of the hospital before and he has been working here for over a year and a half.

"Ah, hello Dr. Baek and Nurse Baek", the obstetrician greeted, "I am Dr. Han and I will most probably be your obstetrician from today onwards. You guys recognise me from last time?"

"Last time?" Seung Jo echoed.

"When your wife came in for indigestion", Dr. Han says.

"Ah, yes. Quite comical, isn't it?" Seung Jo gave a brief laugh that contained more of a threat than amusement.

Ha Ni jabbed Seung Jo's ribs with her elbows. Seung Jo gave her the 'look' and looked towards his watch. 9:45. He needed to go in about 15 minutes.

"Erm... can I sit down?" Ha Ni glanced at the chair to make her point.

"Sure, sure! You can sit down", Dr. Han said when he realised they were both still standing.

"So…" he flicked through empty pages of paper.

"First child?" he asked.

Ha Ni nodded. He scribbled something down.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday afternoon", Ha Ni replied.

Dr. Han abruptly looked up, "So soon?"

"We just wanted to be sure. The pregnancy test read positive", Seung Jo said.

"Right…" Dr. Han mumbles, "It's my first time having to a couple who works at the same hospital, this hospital. How many months in?" He peeked up from under his glasses expectantly.

"Oh… that's the thing. We don't don't know", Ha Ni replied embarrassingly.

"It's that we don't know. It's just that that we didn't use a high-tec pregnancy test", Seung Jo added.

"Which means you don't know?" Dr. Han looked amused.

"Yes", Ha Ni answered.

"Couples tend to become more alike as they remain together more", Dr. Han says, "I know from experience" He gives a throaty chuckle.

**Seung Jo**

Me? Turning like Ha Ni? Not in a million years. When I look down at Ha Ni, she seems quite happy to have heard that.

"Now if you could just make your way to the bed", Dr. Han got up and went to prepare himself for the ultrasound.

"Do you think it's too early to have an ultrasound? Maybe the baby won't show up?" Ha Ni started nibbling her lip.

"We'll just have to see. I know that doctor. He was teaching me in one of my classes when I was in Uni", I inform Ha Ni.

"Ohhh… I see", Ha Ni mutters.

"Would you please get on the bed?" Dr. Han says, slapping on his rubber gloves.

The bed was a little tall, maybe too tall for Ha Ni.

"Could you lower the bed anymore?" I ask.

Dr. Han checked the measuring ruler on the side.

"Nope. This is the lowest", he says shaking his head, "I could get steps if you like…" he trailed off after being distracted by the screen turning on.

I took Ha Ni by the waist and carried her up.

"Thanks", she blushed.

"Right, lift up your shirt and I will apply jelly on your tummy. It will be a bit cold, but you're going to get used it, you've got to endure another 9 months of this, or maybe even less since we are not exactly sure how many months in you are", Dr Han explained.

He took out a bottle and squeezed it all over Ha Ni's stomach. He pulled the computer screen closer and slowly moved the transducer around Ha Ni.

A fuzzy black and white image appeared which didn't really surprise me, but Ha Ni was fascinated by it.

"Hmmm…" he says, "Aha! Got it!"

At the centre of the screen, there is a circle with white fuzziness surrounding it, inside was a soybean shaped thing. Or rather, our baby. He pressed a button on the keyboard and he took a picture of it.

Suddenly, Ha Ni's hand gripped mine tightly. I didn't even realise I was holding hands with her.

"Seung Jo… I can't see the baby", she wailed.

Her eyes are frantically searching the screen as long as her squinting them.

"Where is it?" she says with more worry clear in her voice.

And then it hits me. I have a surgery exam today. My stomach churns a little. How could I forget?

"Yah! What are you? You are a nurse. Can't you see it?" I snap. Maybe a little too angrily.

Ha Ni opens her mouth and shuts it. I look at my watch. Nearly 10:00 Am, I have got a very important operation scheduled at 10:30 AM, the highest positions of doctors will be watching and assessing. After all this baby talk I have completely forgotten myself, I haven't even searched up the basics of that surgery, believe it or not. I hate being unorganised, and it just gets me so stressed out.

Then I have another heart surgery half an hour after that. I have to work 24 hours tonight.

**Ha Ni**

My hand drops from Seung Jo's. I honestly thought he would be more… touched to see our baby, even if I couldn't see it. He seems a bit twitchy.

I reach over and take some tissues from the dispenser next to me; wiping it over my tummy.

"What are you doing? We've still got a few more pictures to take," Dr. Han asked confusedly.

"Oh, no. It's okay", I jump off the bed as I say that.

Dr. Han quickly clicks a few buttons on the computer and a slick, new picture prints out, almost like a Polaroid picture.

"Here. You are 3 months in your pregnancy, nearing your second trimester", Dr. Han smiles, "I will schedule your next appointment in 2 week's time, okay?"

He scribbles down something on a post-it-note and hands it to Seung Jo, who swiftly folds it up and places in his pocket.

I take the pictures from the doctor's hands we say our 'goodbye's and 'thank you's.

Seung Jo looks at his watch again.

"I have got to go", he says stiffly. He hands me the post-it-note. And he runs off. I sigh, he must have something important. At least that nurse won't bother him again.

I make my way to my locker and get changed. The day seemed to go by like a snail in a race.

Endless piles of paper work, injections, handing out of medicines…

By the time I finish, it's almost 11 o'clock, which is quite early compared to the time normally. I stand outside the hospital waiting for Seung Jo for almost 50 minutes. I try calling him, but he doesn't pick up. I leave a quick voice message and leave, feeling a tad bit guilty.

Omma comes running to me once I get home.

"Is Seung Jo coming home today?" I ask.

"He said he is staying for 24 hours. Didn't he tell you?" Omma says.

2Oh… yeah, he did actually, I forgot!" I smile and make my way upstairs.

It's not much like Seung Jo to forget about these things. Maybe the news of the baby overwhelmed him too much. I know he is happy about it.

I wash and get dressed. I might go maternity clothes shopping tomorrow with Min Ah. I lay down on the bed. I am normally used to him not coming home, but tonight, it feels especially empty.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Heyyyy! I hope you enjoyed that one. Sorry if I added too much fluff haha. I was meant to add more, but I thought I would leave it as a cliffhanger :) I've tried my best to follow the typical kdrama storyline, but if you guys want something more different, I can do that too (I think…). Thanks and remember to review. Thank you all of those who did 3 Mwahhh_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Hey guysss, I hope you enjoy this rather… different chapter. :) Seung Jo was always so cool and collected in the drama (sometimes) and I am hoping to present a more ruffled Seung Jo. _

**Author**

The house the completely still and silent when Seung Jo got home. It was about 2 in the morning when he left the hospital, it was actually very early.

He threw his keys into the dish and turned one some lights. Using his thumb and index finger, he rubbed the frown in-between his brow from all the stress. He had failed the assessment on the surgery. Nothing happened to the patient. The surgery was a complete success, but it was the interviewing bit that knocked him up. Being a doctor, you learn new things everyday and that's why Seung Jo enjoys it, however, it can get immensely pressuring in this industry. He was not going to get fired or demoted; he'll have to wait a couple more months to retake it. Seung Jo HATED failing, this was in fact one of his first times failing. The fact that he didn't pass left a gaping hole in the midst of his feelings. It's like for once, Seung Jo wasn't the calm and collected character he normally is. He cannot blame anybody but himself in this matter.

The news of the baby probably distracted him and made him forget (which he never normally does) his exam. Another wave of pain hit him when he realised how he treated Ha Ni at the obstetrician this morning. He does make fun of her, but he never snapped at her in that manner. He sighed and cupped one hand around the back of his neck.

**Seung Jo**

I lay there for what seems like 2 minutes, but once I open my eyes, the sky is lighter, with just a slither light peeking through. I look at my watch. Three thirty in the morning. Reluctantly, I get up and make my way to the bathroom. The hot water waterfalls down my body, leaving a fuzzy sensation inside of me. It is reassuring and comforting.

The room is as equally as silent as an hour and a half ago, with one light on, the room looked eerily creepy. I am about to go upstairs when I remember Ha Ni is up there. I don't really want to disturb her; she's got to wake up in 4 hours anyway. So I turn the opposite way and make my way into the guest's bedroom.

**Ha Ni**

The whirring of the water pipes had stopped, indicating Seung Jo was out of the shower. He should be coming upstairs now. Squeezing my eyes shut, I wait for him. After about 1 minute, it hit me that he wasn't going to come. That's strange. Is he still angry?

The fight (if it even was fight) was so sudden I didn't even know what was going on. We've had our ups and downs, I even left the house once, but I suspect that is normal of me. Seung Jo never acts in this way, not sleeping in tonight. I bury my head into my pillow and try to get back to sleep. I twist and turn, but I just can't get into that sleepy mode again.

So I lay awake until 7:00 AM. I rub my nose because it itches. A wet substance trails across the side of my thumb. It is blood. I realise that I have been nibbling my lip so hard that it had started bleeding. I moan a very silent moan as a tide of pain churns my stomach. I go sweaty and hot. Sweat forms on the top of my mouth. I get this horrible feeling I am going to vomit. Throwing the covers off the bed, I sprint to the toilet.

…

My face is extra wet from not only watering eyes, but tears as well. I hadn't realised I had been crying until I looked into the mirror. My hair is surprising untangled, but my face looks like I have been sleeping rough. Thoroughly cleaning out my mouth and washing, I walk down the stairs.

**Seung Jo**

I really, really wish that I can express what I am feeling or thinking better to people around me. I turn the car keys and the engine whirs to life. I feel faint, probably from fatigue. I hope I am not going to have another fainting episode.

…

Sung Kyung clapped my back in a friendly way.

"Didn't get too far, eh?" he says smiling cheekily.

"Don't push it. I am going to retake it in the next three months", I say.

"Oh and by the way, Ha Ni was looking for you this morning", Sung Kyung says.

"Really? Do you know why?" I ask as my head snaps up.

"Um… I don't know. She said something about having to talk", Sung Kyung stares at me, "Did something happen between you?"

I met his glare with equal sternness.

"No. Yes. Yes, we did", I say, unable to make a decision to open up to him or not.

"What happened?" he says uncertainly.

"I kind of got stressed out", I say, picking my words carefully. Why am I even telling him if I can't tell Ha Ni? I get up and walk out before he can question me anymore. I make my way through the day like a robot. My mind knows what to do and what to say, but my heart is somewhere far away.

Did Ha Ni get the wrong message last night? I am so not used to getting this stressed out from something so small. What is happening to me? Ha Ni usually acts like this. Am I really turning like Ha Ni?

…

It's about 19:30 when I finally finish my shift. The sun has not completely set yet so a warm glow washes over Seoul. It's one of my favourite kinds of weathers; it's warm, sunny, and relaxing.

Sitting on the stone slap holding a plant, is Ha Ni. Her hair is tinted a little ginger from the sun and she seems to be looking around. I walk up steadily on the shoulders and tap her.

**Ha Ni**

Tears immediately brim my eyes, I fling my arms around him.

"I thought-hic- you left with- hic- out me!" I wail in-between hiccups. It's been so weird not seeing him or talking to him for nearly the whole day. We normally sit around at break or eat together. It's been like this ever since we were married.

His hands slowly wrapped around me, securing me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he says.

Wait… did I hear right?

I stop crying and pull away.

"You are what?" I narrow my eyes.

He just hugs me again even tighter. Did he just say he was sorry? But he IS NEVER SORRY.

We both end up sitting down on the slab.

"Why didn't you come up yesterday?" I say.

"I didn't want to disturb you", he replies simply.

"I thought we had a fight. I thought our marriage was in tatters!" My voice cracks.

"We're what?! In tatters?" he is frowning, and then he laughs. He _laughs_.

"What? It's not funny! I thought it was over. Actually over", I feel myself pouting.

"I was stressed", he says, "That's why I was a bit stiff towards then of the baby appointment".

"You? Stressed? What about?" I shift closer to him. Seung Jo never gets stressed, at least that I know of.

"About a surgery exam. I had remembered just 45 mins as it was about to start. I hadn't revised", he says, staring at the ground.

"But you never revise anyway. Did you pass?"

"I didn't", Seung Jo looks at me.

"I am so sorry; I shouldn't have told you I was pregnant. I should've kept it until after, if I didn't-" I gushed.

"It's not you, or _our_ baby. It's my fault. I should've told you I where I was going after the appointment. But I panicked", he says, "Don't ever regret telling me you are pregnant. It's most probably one of the... ahem… most… um bestthingsthathappenedinmylife", he says.

Did he just say what it thought he said? A comfortable silence fills the atmosphere. I have really missed him. I miss him more than ever.

"You miss me, eh?" he says, a mischievous glint in his eye.

I frown at him, "How do you know?"

"You need to learn how to think with your mind, not your mouth", he smiles.

"Yah!" I playfully hit him on the shoulder. My tummy grumbles.

"Ow", I groan.

"What's going on?" he stops midway taking out his car keys.

"I'm hungry", I moan.

He chucks the keys at me, "Tell me straight forward next time and don't make noises about it!"

I grab the keys and make a run for the car, "Can I drive?"

"Yah! No!" but it's too late. I have already unlocked the car, jumped inside it and secured my seatbelt.

I start the engine and it coughs to life. I press the button to lift the roof.

"Hey! Are you coming or not! I want some smoothies and ice cream!" I yell at him. He is still standing there.

**Seung Jo**

I have no choice but to oblige, I guess I have to make it up to her for last night.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" she urges as I clip my seatbelt in.

The car jerks forward and she hits her head on the steering wheel.

"Ouch!" she rubs her forehead.

"I thought I taught you how to drive", I say menacingly.

"I do! Just watch and see…"

…

After nearly killing nearly a dozen pedestrians and cars, we finally get to the smoothie place. I'm not surprised that the place is empty. Ha Ni tugs on my sleeve and skips to the counter.

"Er… can I please have a vanilla and toffee milkshake and-"

"You need to look out on your diet, especially now. She'll have a fruit salad as well, please", I cut her off.

"Fine", and she stalks to a bar stool. The employee behind the counter looks quite confused. I smile slightly and she flushes.

"I will have…vanilla frozen yoghurt, please", I say.

"Anything else?" she asks.

"Nope" and I hand her the money.

"So… is that your girlfriend over there?" she nods her head Ha Ni's way, who is browsing on her phone, but clearly listening.

"Ha Ni is- oof!" I start.

Ha Ni had elbowed me and had pushed me in the way. She smiles sweetly at the employee and places her hand which has our wedding ring on the counter.

"I am his wife", she says with a veiled threat.

"Sorry about that", I gently push ha Ni out of the way.

The employee (her name tags Hwa Han) smiles at me and places the change in my hand, slightly dragging the time her skin touches my skin.

"I won't be a minute", she says as she disappears off.

I can almost see Ha Ni shooting daggers behind the Hwa Han's back.

**Ha Ni**

That jerk. I don't understand why Seung Jo can't see all these girls who always flirt with him. It's become ridiculous. I take his elbow and drag him to the stool that had our backs turned away from the counter and facing the window.

"Where's the baby picture?" Seung Jo suddenly asks.

"Um… I think it's in my bag, it might be with you", I say.

"I placed it in your bag without you seeing just as we left", he says.

I rummage through my bag and sure enough, the picture is neatly in a cardboard envelope that ensures that it won't be creased.

"Here", I slide it to Seung Jo. He takes the 2 pictures out of the envelope.

"You know, we should make a scrap book of the pictures", he looks up at me.

"Yes! Definitely! We should go shopping after this", I say excitedly.

"What stores do you think will be open at this time of night?" he says sarcastically.

"There is a stationery store round the corner open til 11", I say proudly.

"Okay, whatever. The baby's here by the way", he hovers his finger over a blurry bit in the picture.

I lean over so our heads are touching.

"Is it that little peanut shaped thing?" I ask.

"Yes, it's that peanut shaped thing", he says, smiling.

"_Ahem_", we turn around to see the employee. She is holding tray of our food. Seung Jo hops off the stool and takes the food from her.

The thick milkshake melts in my mouth.

"Mmmm, this is nice!" I say, delighted.

"Stop drinking so much of that, and eat your fruit", he says like I am a child. I stick out my tongue.

…

The stationery store is very small and compact. The aisle for the albums is at the very end.

"Hey! Look! They've got specially made albums!"

Seung Jo walks over.

I take an album which is white leather and has a gold embossed Aztec design.

"How about this?" I suggest.

He takes the album and flips it open with one hand.

"Yes, this looks good", he says with a slight smile. He is smiling a lot nowadays. We pay for it and walk slowly to our car.

"It's the start of a new journey, isn't it?" I say happily.

"Every day is a start of a new journey with, Ha Ni"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Enjoyy =)_

**Author**

Ha Ni slipped the first two pictures into the album and wrote 'Baby's first 3 months' in neat handwriting under it. She took out her Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of herself. She stuck that in too. Ha Ni placed the album onto the bedsit, right next to the lamp.

The bathroom door slipped open and Seung Jo walked out with a towel around his neck.

"Are you going into the hospital tomorrow?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"Yes, but I am not staying until my usual shift, I am staying until 6 then going home. Omma said that she'll cook us dinner tonight because Abeoji is coming home! Are you leaving early too?"

"Tomorrow is a Friday…" he slip open the lock screen and checked his scheduler, "…so I am free as well".

"What time?"

"Seven in the evening"

"I am going clothes shopping with Min Ah and Joo Ri, so I will meet you outside the hospital at 8", she flopped on the bed and snuggled in before Seung Jo could say anything to change the time.

**Ha Ni**

There are racks and racks of maternity clothes, all of them are stretchy and tight. Not to mention stripy. Min Ah's head pops up from behind a spinny rack of t shirts.

"Should I design for you?" she says.

"You can?" I don't recall of her designing clothes…

"It's just this new thing I am taking up. Oooo look! It's maternity dresses!" she rushes away.

"Don't you think you are shopping too early? I mean, your baby bump is hardly visible", Joo Ri says.

I smooth my hand over my belly so that my shirt wraps snuggily around it. The bump has _grown_. It has grown about 3 centimetres, but at the moment, it doesn't look like I am pregnant, it just looks like flab.

"Yes, early is good right?"

My phone vibrates and then the melody rings out loud. It's Seung Jo calling.

"Hello?" I say as I pick up the phone.

"Which store are you in?"

"But it's only 7:30", he is leaving the hospital earlier and earlier every week.

"I know, I had no appointments in the next half an hour anyways. The downside is that I might have to return if the hospital does get busy", he says sadly.

"Oh okay. As long as you're there for dinner"

"So what store are you in?"

"Oh…er… let me check…" I say as I walk out of the store. Min Ah is near the 'mother and baby' packs near the front of the store. I will have to ask her which one is she going to buy later.

"The shop is called Babyland. It's the one near the- ah!" My phone drops with a crash on the floor.

"Ha Ni-ah!" a loud voice exclaims from behind me.

"Bong Joon Gu?" my eyes widen at his face.

"What? You don't recognise me?" he looks actually very disappointed.

I flap my palms in front of me, "No! No! I do remember, it's just been a really long time…"

I don't realise I am actually walking backwards until my feet kicks my phone.

Joon Gu swoops down and picks it up for me. I can see that Seung Jo is still on the line. He has probably heard all of this.

"Haaa! Seung Jo!" Joon Gu booms over the phone.

I jump and take the phone off him, "Hi! Seung Jo-ah, you know which shop it is, right? I will see you there, I am outside. Byeee!"

"Wait, who was-" I hang up before he could finish.

"Is Chris here?" I say overly brightly.

"Yeah, she's in that store", he nods his head to Babyland.

"Wait…" I mumble.

"She's 6 months pregnant and it's now she decides to start buying clothes. She's been wearing her normal clothes up until now", he pats his coat pockets, "Aha! Here it is. It's the list I made. Look!" He thrusts the small notepad at me.

"Erm…" I uncertainly open it. It's a list of all baby things, ranging from food to clothes to how to change a nappy.

"We've got a 'Mother, Father and Baby' class in two hours, but Chris wanted to stop off here", he says, beaming.

"Chris is pregnant?" I say bluntly.

"Er… yes", he replies a little confused, "That reminds me, what brings you here?"

His eyes travel down to my bump. Well, kind of bump anyway.

"Ha Ni-ah?" Now it is his turn for his eyes to widen, "Is it with Seung Jo?"

"Of course is it!" I eye him up.

"Aish… congratulations anyway!" he awkwardly gives me a kind of 'pat and hug'.

"Joon Gu?" two voices chime from the shop entrance. It's Min Ah and Joo Ri, who are both clutching big shopping bags, from what they have bought in store.

"What have you bought?" I mouth to them. The just smile and wiggle their noses, basically saying it's a secret.

"Congratulations, Min Ah!" Joon Gu says.

My eyes travel to where Joon Gu's are. There, on her left hand, is a ring.

"Min Ah…" I trail off.

"Oh! I was planning to tell you guys when we grab drinks", she says.

"Hey!" comes Chris's voice.

It's like we are having a mother's meeting on the street.

Chris's bump is GINORMOUS. Not to mention her chest.

"Let's go to get drinks", Chris gestures to the cafe in front of us.

Joo Ri hands me her shopping bags.

"Come on, guys! Before it gets full!" she yells as she runs across the road.

I have no choice but to follow them.

**Seung Jo **

The line went dead. _Dead. _Was that really Joon Gu? _The_ Bong Joon Gu? The one that nearly married my wife?

I slip my phone into my pocket and step on the gas pedal. It'll be really interesting to meet him again, it's been so long!

I can just see Babyland round the corner. As I turn the corner, I spot all of them in the cafe. Jogging, I make my way to the cafe.

"Hi, Seung Jo!" Ha Ni smiles at me when she spots me. Min Ah is sitting next to Joo Ri and Joo Ri is sitting next to Chris; next to Chris is Joon Gu and lastly Ha Ni.

"Joon Gu-ah, can you shift over so Seung Jo can sit here?" Ha Ni asks.

"Sure…" he moves closer to Chris and makes a vacant space for me. Awkwardly, I sit down next to him.

"So I was just saying, the way he proposed to me was so unexpected! We were on top of Namsan Tower, making a lock. Then out of nowhere, he pulls out a ring and asks me to marry him!" she finishes off with a flourish. Sure enough, there is an engagement ring on her finger.

"How about your boyfriend?" Ha Ni asks, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin on it.

Joo Ri blushes and fiddles with her coffee in front of her.

"He's doing okay, right?" I ask with a concerned frown.

Joo Ri shoots up, "Of course he is! He just hasn't popped the question yet…" she giggles.

"Yaaaaa… you should just propose to him yourself!" Joon Gu retorts.

"You're one to say!" Chris jabs him in the rib. To my surprise, Chris is… pregnant. I glance up at Joon Gu who notices what I am looking at and winks.

"We've all grown up! Look, even Ha Ni is going to mother a child of her own", Min Ah says as we all laugh.

Ha Ni pouts, but smiling at the same time.

"Seung Jo, you might want to see this", Chris slides a notebook across the table. I can see the girls are trying to muffle giggles. Hesitantly, I open it up. The whole notebook has been written on; all about… babies.

"Hey! I know most of these things already", I say as a recipe for baby food catches my eye. There is a squeak from Ha Ni and the whole table splutters with laughter. I can't help but crack a smile myself. It's just like the old times sitting here. It's made me realise how much I really miss this kind of stress-free life.

My phone shrills and I quickly pick it up.

"Hello, Eomonie?" I say.

"Seung Jo-ah, Abeoji and Appa are going out for a round tonight, Eun Jo is round at my friend's house", she pauses, whispering, "My friend has a daughter and she is about Eun Jo's age so…"

"Eomonie!" I scald.

"And I am going to my charity workshop. Sorry, I won't be there to cook dinner tonight. It's been ages since we sat together and ate dinner, so I will organise another one, okay?" Eomonie speaks.

"Why do you keep leaving Ha Ni and I home alone more and more?"I say, trying my best to inject annoyance into my voice.

"Ah, well… Oh look! My bus is coming! Bye!" she hangs up on me. Two people have hung up on me the same day. Absolutely great.

After catching up on each other's life for about 3 hours, some of us have left. Min Ah went home 5 minutes ago with Joo Ri because Joo Ri had to go back to her shop and Min Ah had a comic to work on. Only Joon Gu, Chris, Ha Ni and I were left. Ha Ni was leaning against me lightly, clearly tired and Chris has totally fallen asleep on Joon Gu.

"They sleep more and more once they really get into pregnancy, ya know?" Joon Gy says as he fiddles with his phone.

"How many months is Chris pregnant?"

"She's 6 months. It feels like yesterday she announced that she was pregnant!" Joon Gu says.

"Joon Gu-ah, I think we should all be getting home", Ha Ni says, sitting up.

"Yeah, Chris is really tired", he looks at his phone, "Oh dear, nearly 9:00! Oh wait…"

Joon Gu nudges Chris awake.

"Chris! We forgot our baby lesson!" Joon Gu looks so angry, it's funny. Chris shoots up, completely out of sleep.

"We'll have to schedule another one or we got to the one in half an hour", Chris says looking at her watch.

"There's one that late?" Joon Gu says collecting up his stuff. Chris nods.

"Okay then… see you guys later! It will be really nice meet up again like this!" Chris links her arm with his and they walk out.

Ha Ni brushes down her coat and takes her bag.

"Seung Jo! Look what we bought!" she opens the bag and shows me.

"Show me when we're in the car", I say and walk out of the cafe.

"We missed dinner", Ha Ni says, stopping in her tracks.

"Eomonie is not in the house tonight _again_", I can't help adding.

"I didn't eat anything while we were in the cafe", Ha Ni reveals.

"I thought you had cake or something", I say.

"No, I didn't feel like eating, so I just had a cup of ice cold water", she says with a yawn.

"I will cook you dinner then"

"What?" she says confusedly, "Can't we eat out?"

"No way", I unlock the doors of the car, "Have you forgotten? You've got to be eating healthier now".

"I do…" she mumbles.

By the time we get home, she had fallen asleep. I didn't wake her just yet; instead I took all her shopping out and unlocked the door. When I got back, I gently shook her.

"Do you want dinner or not?"

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "We're home already?"

"We only live 15 minutes away from the high street", I roll my eyes, "Hurry up and get in and washed"

**Ha Ni**

The whole house it lit up and warm, while it is raining heavily outside. It's strange how it's raining too hard in spring. The rain beats our windows in a rhythmic pitter-patter.

"Seung Jo-ah?" I peer my head into the kitchen. He is wearing a pastel blue apron with little stars with faces. I shuffle my feet as I walk in.

"When did you get this?" I walk all around him, prodding and poking him.

He breathes heavily.

"Eomonie got it for me"

"Ah okay. You're so cute!" I run to the other side of the kitchen island and reach over the chopping board to pinch his cheeks.

"Yah! Do you want me to chop my fingers off?" He started chopping lightly.

I walk back over and fiddle with the pots and pan that's boiling.

"Hey! Don't touch those, you'll get hurt", he says without looking up from the chopping board.

"What desert are we having?" I look over all his ingredients neatly lined up on the counter.

"Fruit tart with whipped cream", he muttered.

"Wah, really? You should cook more often!" I smile to myself.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"No. You'll do something to yourself", he says, picking up the next piece of vegetable.

"Please?" I say, fiddling with my hair.

"Fine. Cut the pears", he says reluctantly.

"Yaay!"

I begin by peeling the skin, this knife if pretty cool. I love the things Omma buys, they're always so cute and pink. When I turn the pear over to remove the skin from the other side, I can see a red smeared across it. I momentarily drop the knife on the floor with a clatter.

"Ah! Seung Jo, I am bleeding!"

He drops his knife on the chopping board and hurries over.

"Aish, it's only a cut with the knife. It looks pretty deep though…"

"Do we need to go to the A & E?" I ask worriedly. What if my finger falls off?

"Ha Ni, you are a nurse. Do you really think people with a cut finger will go to A & E? I would send you there if your finger is fall-"

"Seung Jo! The water!" I pull away my hand from his hand and rush over to the water.

"You're going to burn you-"

"Ouch!" I yell as spits of boiling water form droplets on my arm. Seung Jo rashly pulls my arm away and closes the stove.

He frowns with concern as he puts a Pororo plaster on my cut.

"Why does Eomonie buy such childish plasters", he wonders to himself.

He grabs my arm and runs the red blotches under cold water.

"Aiii! Too cold!" I pull my arm away.

"Sit down or do something else before you burn the house down", he says harshly. And he turns around and resumes his cutting with extra force.

I bit my lip and turn away, "Sorry…"

My phone vibrates from the dining table.

"Who's that?" His annoyance seemed to have melted away all of a sudden.

"It's Chris", I say as I pick up the phone.

I sit down on the sofa where he can see me.

He throws a banana at me, "Here, eat this if you're hungry"

It hits my head and he smiles.

I lift the receiver to my ear, "Hey, Chris!"

**Seung Jo**

I don't what girls talk about for so long. It's been an hour and although dinner isn't ready yet, she's still talking. I am brushing confectioner's glaze on the fruits; I have made it a range of colours, from strawberries to peaches. And the glaze makes it extra shiny as well. It's like cooking for toddler. Guess that is what I will be doing very soon…

I smirk, thinking of a little baby running around while Ha Ni is changes it.

"Seung Jo !" Ha Ni runs up to the kitchen.

I turn around, "Nah-ah. You are not coming in this territory. No way"

She does a little put/lip bite. Oh no, she's doing that _thing _again.

"Pretty please?" Do not bat your eyelashes… do not bat your eyelashes…

She bats her eyelashes together.

"Er… fine you can pipe the whip cream on after I finish this…" I turn around for her not to see my face getting redder and redder. I need to stop giving into her some day. Just not today. I empty the rest of the glaze on the fruit and fill a pastry bag with cream.

"What shape?" I ask.

"For what?"

"The tip. What shape do you want for the icing tip?"

"Um… star?" she looks at me for confirmation.

I reach into the cupboard and rummage through a box of icing tips. I don't know why we own so many of these. Eomonie bakes, but she normally doesn't use icing tips. I slam the tin on the worktop, making Ha Ni jump.

"Choose one, I need to finish up the spaghetti", I walk away. I can hear very loud and aggressive metal sounds from Ha Ni. After I garnish the spaghetti with parsley, I look at Ha Ni. All the icing tips are on the worktop.

"What are you doing?" I stare at her.

"Oh, I found one!" she ignores my remark and cellotapes the tip onto the bag. She finally gets piping around the edged. It's pretty neat too.

With steady hands, I put the two plates of spaghetti on the table and two cups of ice cold water.

"Place the tart into the fridge after you finish, make sure you put a cover on it", I get up, remembering the dirty dishes. I am so grateful that we have a dishwasher now.

When we get settled down, it's nearly 11.

Ha Ni twists her fork around the spaghetti and savages it with her mouth.

"Is it good?" I don't realise I am gazing at her intently until she meets my eye.

She gives me a thumbs up and says, "It's delicious!"

I can feel tension melting away from my body. I relax and take a bite myself, savouring the taste. It's so nice to be able to relax once in a while.

…

Ha Ni ended up eating a quarter of mine.

"Desert?" she asks.

"Aren't you full?" I say even though I am getting the tart out.

"Not really…"

Ha Ni's piping skills are pretty good, I must admit. The intricate dollops of a 5 star icing tip circles around the tart's edge. I slice up a small slice for her and a massive slice for me. I am looking forward to this.

"Why do you get such a big slice?" She looks at mine disdainfully.

"Saving some for tomorrow", I say, knowing I am probably not making sense.

"Did you have a recipe for this tart?" she asks.

"Nope. I made it from scratch and the top of my head", I say.

She nods and continues eating it.

**Ha Ni**

As I walk into the hospital, I notice a new notice on the nurses' notice board. I look it at. It says:

'_Calling all budding nurses! We are hosting a course which takes place in Gangnam. There, you'll be learning to use your nursing skills in the wild!'_

"Are you going?" says Li Sung.

"Erm… yes! Definitely!" I grin from ear to ear. This sounds _so _exciting. I look at my phone.

Today is Monday… the course is _tomorrow! _

"Is it okay for pregnant ladies to go? After all, it is set in some mountains", she stares at my belly.

"It's fine. I am not even heavily pregnant yet!" I rub my tummy. I grab a form and fill it out, giving it to the receptionist.

"You're very lucky! You got the last place!" she files it in a cabinet, "It only lasts for a day, so you wouldn't need to pack anything except from food and water and notebooks"

I nod excitedly. I can't wait to tell Seung Jo. I wheel my medicine cart along to the first room in the hospital.

…

"Fine. You can go", he says flicking pages through his book. We are in bed and it has taken me about half an hour of convincing. Honestly, I don't even know why I am even getting permission from him. His phone rings from the bedside table.

I catch the caller ID before he reaches for the phone. I dive across the bed, on top of him and grab the phone, throwing it on the floor.

"Yah! Ha Ni! What are you doing?" he yells.

It was that darned assistant nurse that called him. Apparently, she had split up with Seung Jo's best friend which makes Seung Jo twice as vulnerable now.

"It was… the…um… Joon Gu!" I say the first name that comes in mind.

"Chris said that they need… er… MONEY! And he is calling to ask for it!" I can start to feel panic rising from my chest.

He grabs the phone from my hand.

"It's my assistant", the corners of his mouth are twitching, "Are you still jealous?" He is smirking now. I am going to wipe that smirk off his face. I take my cushion, lifting it to swing it across his face. However, his strong hands clasp onto my wrist, reeling me into him. My lips hit his. That kind of hurts actually. His lips wraps around mine once. Just once. I pull away, flustered.

"Yah! That wasn't fair!" I sink into the duvet. H

"Are you going to drive me tomorrow?" I ask, suddenly remembering.

"Way to ruin the mood", he says softly into my ear. His breathe tickles my face and squirm. His long arms snakes its way under my neck, like a neck pillow.

"Goodnight, Ha Ni", he murmurs. I sigh contentedly and snuggle into him as a response.

_**A/N: **__I don't even know how this chapter got so long lol Thanks for reading! Remember to review! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Should I do a time lapse on the pregnancy? I kind of want to, but I don't want to either. Enjoy =)_

**Author**

Ha Ni ended up having to wake up Seung Jo to drive her to the hospital. Only a few nurses were going and Ha Ni didn't know half of them.

"Be careful, okay?" Seung Jo said, with a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know how to look after myself", Ha Ni said brightly, smiling.

"I need to get my department now. See you this evening", he ruffled her hair and left.

Ha Ni took a look around to see what nurses there were.

**Ha Ni**

All of their faces revealed nothing to me. Except one. She has a perfect oval face and delicate features. Her hair was long and flowing, even though it was tied up in a ponytail. She is staring right at me too.

"Oh Ha Ni?" she calls, walking up to me.

"Er…" I desperately go through the names of all the people I knew in high school. I know who she is; I just don't know her name. She is only a few steps away from me. Think, Ha Ni… think…

"Hong Jang-mi?" I say out loud, suddenly remembering her name.

"Ah, you know me! I've thought you had forgotten me for a second, Ha Ni!" she smiles at me.

"Y- You're a nurse?"

"Of course! I became one this year! I finished my course late because I was too busy travelling…" she says breezily.

Huh, if I went travelling during my medicine course, I would have still been in university right now.

"What year are you in?" she asks.

"Um… In my first year, nearly second", I answer.

"Ah. Who knew? The famous Oh Ha Ni from Class F actually became a nurse!" She laughs. That laugh reminds me of the time she forced me to get a fizzy drink from the vending machine for Seung Jo.

"Do you work here?"

"Yep!" she smiles at me, but not in a friendly way.

She sees the glint of my wedding ring.

"Oh! Who is the lucky guy?" she says.

Should I tell her?

"Seung Jo", I say confidently.

"Do you mean _The _Baek Seung Jo?" her eyes are wide and pretty, "So you're not Oh Ha Ni? You're Baek Ha Ni?"

I nod. Her finger seems to be empty where a ring should lay. Hmph, she's still single I guess.

"Yah! Guys, Ha Ni's here!" she yells to the nurses behind her.

To my surprise, Jang Mi's friends from high school run over. They are all slender and tall with big eyes on doll-like faces. Jang Mi was a few inches shorter than them all, making her my height.

"_That's _Oh Ha Ni?" they eye me up suspiciously

"_Baek_ Ha Ni", Jang Mi corrects them.

"Aish, Ha Ni-ah, you've grown up well, you've even married one of the hottest guys in school!" And they laugh. How did I even tolerate them in high school?

"Ah yes. Well… um…" I spot Li Sung over near the coach, "Uh, my friend is here and the coach is coming! Bye!" I grab my bags from the floor and make a dash for Li Sung.

"Hi!" I say as I slip into the seat next to her.

"Oh! I didn't know you were coming", she smiles at me warmly.

"I didn't know _you _were coming", I take out my loose ponytail and wave my hair out.

"Wah, I didn't know your hair is wavy!" Li Sung takes a strand of my hair.

"I didn't know either!" I giggle. The coach had started up and was beginning to move.

"How did you manage to get Seung Jo's consent? Because you're… y'know", I laugh at Li Sung's vagueness.

"Oh, I will be fine", I say.

**Author**

The mountains were rocky, not grassy, nor snowy. It was a kind of day that had sun, but was still kind of chilly. Ha Ni and Li Sung stepped off the bus and embraced the sunshine.

"We haven't had sun n a _long_ time!" Li Sung dropped her bags and threw herself at the sun.

"Right! How many nurses are there?" the head nurse makes a head count.

"It's like being in a school trip all over again", yawned Jang Mi, "I don't even know why I signed up for this. I wouldn't have if I knew that Ha Ni would be here. You know, Seung Jo and I had a chance if her family hadn't decided to move in and load off in his house".

"Right, nurses! You'll be trekking up towards the top of the mountain. This isn't very steep, so it should be easy. On your way, you should see little yellow flags, and an emergency situation will be there, like injured bodies etc. You will find a star if you 'cure' the body and you just have to bring it back, clear?" The head nurse nods curtly before leaving to sit down on a chair, "You can go now!"

Jang Mi went up to Ha Ni and linked arms with her, "Hi, Ha Ni!" Ha Ni knew this mustn't be good. Ha Ni smiled at Jang Mi but wriggled free, feeling uncomfortable. Jang Mi's lips turned up.

"We're going that way", Ha Ni pointed to the right, "What way are you going?"

"Forward. Bye, Ha Ni!" Jang Mi bounded away from her.

"I am going left. See you later, Ha Ni!" Li Sung gave her a quick hug and left.

Ha Ni took her map and walked up steadily walked up the trail.

On the other side, Jang Mi was still near the start with her friends.

"We're not meant to be working in groups", one of her friends said.

"So what? We're not doing the challenge anyway. I have got another plan!" Jang Mi laughed.

"What? We're not in school anymore, Jang Mi. Whatever plan you're going to do I don't want to be part of it. I came here to get experience not to play your childish games", the second friend said, "Come on, Woo Hyun" Her friend grabbed hold of another one and left.

That left only Jang Mi, Ik Dong and Hye Won.

"Anyways", Jang Mi rolls her eyes, "What I want to do is… trick Ha Ni! It would be more fun if Min Ah and Joo Ri were here too though. What we'll do is move Ha Ni's cones and place it near the steep areas"

"What good is that going to do any of us?" Ik Dong asked.

"For fun", Jang Mi shrugged her shoulders.

"Bye, Jang Mi. I thought you would have changed over the last 8 years. I thought you would've stopped these games, you weren't like _this_ in medical school!" exclaimed Ik Dong. She left the way Li Sung went.

"Are you in this, Hye Won?" Jang Mi asked.

"Yeah, whatever. It's a little bit of harmless fun, that's all", Hye Won said.

"_Now_ you are speaking my language! Come on!" Jang Mi smiled and dragged herself up the mountains, "After all, it's not like we're going to physically attack her. It's just to make her the last to come back…"

_**A/N**__: Hey! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry if the plot has gone a bit haywire/ weird. I am literally writing what comes from the top of my head. Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Enjoy! =D _

* * *

**Ha Ni**

The hills are getting visibly steeper. Were the last cones this far away? Luckily, it still isn't noon yet. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of yellow. THE CONE! I run towards it. I follow the instructions it says on the sign and get my star. Suddenly, I hear clapping from behind a tree. I frown. Jang Mi walks out from behind a tree.

"Jang Mi?" I stood up quickly and walked towards her.

"You took quicker than I expected. I didn't know your sense of direction was this good", Jang Mi says.

"You've finished?" I ask her.

"Nope. Haven't even started actually. Guess my plan backfired", she sighed and started walking towards _me_. I stop walking to her.

"What plan?" I narrow my eyes.

"Prank plan. Who cares? You're here now", she keeps walking to me, leaving me no space to walk further away.

"Jang Mi, what's going on?" I say nervously, I could feel rocks from under my feet becoming crumbly. She is digging her nails into my wrist.

"Ouch!" I fling my arm so she would let go, but by doing so, I lost my grip on the tree and under me is a ditch.

"Ha Ni!" Jang Mi tries to take my hand, but it's too late.

...

I open my eyes a split second later. I twist around and see Li Sung holding me. I quickly hold me belly protectively. I fell on my bum, so it shouldn't really affect the baby…

"Yah! Are you alright?" Li Sung says, "You were lucky I caught you before you fell. Seriously, that Jang Mi…"

"Where is Jang Mi?" I ask.

"Up there", she pointed upwards.

To my surprise, nothing really hurt.

"Can you walk?" Li Sung looks at me worriedly.

"Yep!"

When I climbed from the ditch, I see Jang Mi clutching her phone and jumping around. Her eyes widen and she rushes towards me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" she starts examining me like a doctor.

"YAH! HONG JANG MI!" Li Sung yells, even I jump, "She's pregnant!"

"What? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I've called Seung Jo!" her knuckles have turned white from holding the phone too hard.

"What?! Where did you get his number?" I ask.

"You dropped your phone", she hands me back my phone.

I take my phone and we all quickly run downhill.

**Seung Jo**

Hong Jang Mi? The name swirls around my head. Was she one of those brainless girls in high school? I couldn't worry about that now. I grab my coat and rush out of the cafeteria.

I come just in time to see Ha Ni walking out of the trees near the edge of the mountain. I undo my seatbelt and rush to her. I immediately envelope her into a big hug.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, my voice trembling unknowingly. I automatically place my hands on her belly.

"Nothing really happened. I tripped and fell, only a few cuts", she smiles at me, but behind those eyes I could see stress.

"We're going to get you on Maternity leave, starting today, okay?"

"What? NO! I don't have Maternity leave until the next 2 months!"

The head nurse is walking towards us with a first aid kit in hand.

"Thanks", I nod at her.

"You're welcome!" she smiles at Ha Ni and I then turns to Jang Mi, who seems to be staring at us from a distance.

"Is that Jang Mi?" I ask as I wrap the blood pressure sheet over her forearm.

"Yes. And what are you doing?" she is staring down at her arm in surprise.

"Taking your blood pressure", I answer.

"Outside? I want to sit down", she gives a yawn.

"Yah! I should've told you not to come. It would save me my worry. We're going home after this because… Ha Ni?" I frown at the blood pressure metre, "Why is your blood pressure so _high_?"

"Oh… erm… it was just the excitement from the mountains", she says.

"Mmhmmm", I put the plasters on her cuts.

"Go to the car, I need to speak to your head nurse", I throw the keys at her.

"Hello", I greet the head nurse.

"Oh! Hi, Dr Baek! How's Ha Ni?"

"She only has a few cuts. Where's Jang Mi?"

"Ah, you know her? She is quite shaken; she's sitting on that bench over there. We'll deal with her", the head nurse says.

"I just want to have a word with her", I push past before she can stop me.

"Hong Jang Mi?" I tower over her.

"B- Baek Seung Jo?" she is clutching a cold drink carton and seems very flustered to see me.

"That is Dr. Baek to you. Would you mind explaining what happened up their?" I said it as a veiled threat.

"This was never meant to happen!"

"And you didn't know that she is pregnant?"

"No…"

"Jang Mi, you really haven't grown up have you? Do not _ever _go near Ha Ni again. Do you understand?" Rage boils up from inside of me.

"Sorry, Seung Jo. I-I won't go near h-her", she trails off.

"Good", I turn and walk back towards the car.

**Ha Ni**

I could see Seung Jo with Jang Mi in the distance. I bite my lip and could feel tears stinging in my eyes. My hand cradles my belly.

'You are okay, right? Please be okay', I think telepathically to it. I remember reading an online article about how mothers can speak to their babies.

…

That night, I could sleep comfortably in a long time. I don't have to worry about waking up early tomorrow. Around 6, I could feel the bed moving, which is probably Seung Jo getting up. Before he leaves, he walks to the bed and gently plants a kiss on forehead. My spine shivered with delight.

The day passes slower than ever. At the hospital, I always have myself occupied with something, whether it be injections or just walking around checking up on patients. Omma is taking a nap; Eun Jo is doing his homework. I slide off the bed and walk to the bathroom. The clock reads 12 noon. Wow, I have been in bed for over 10 hours. The first day into my Maternity seems to be going pretty well. I feel myself smiling.

After I washed I shuffled my way to Eun Jo's bedroom. I knock on the door and let myself in.

He jumps when I come in.

"H-hi, Ha Ni!" He is trying to stuff something into his coat pocket.

"Whatcha doing?" I walk up from behind him slowly.

"None of your business", he packs up his books.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs", he puts them all in a bag. He takes his coat as well. Who wears a coat around the house? There is a loud clatter on the floor; it is his phone that dropped.

I bend down and scoop it up before he can run to it from the door. The screen flashes and a new text pops up.

"Park Mi Na? Who's that?" I read the text. It says something about meeting to go to the cinema. Could it be…?

"Baek Eun Jo? Is this your _girlfriend_?" I exclaim. He sprints towards me and claps his hand over my mouth.

"_Shush. _No, she isn't. She's just my friend!" What he said could have been convincing if a blush wasn't creeping over his cheeks.

"You are not interfering! You are going to embarrass me like last time. Don't tell anybody", he snatches his phone and huffs.

"I won't", I find myself giggling.

"Good", and with that, he strides out of the room. I go into the kitchen and look around for something to do. It could do with a spot of cleaning. I get out rubber gloves and detergent from the cupboard. Right, I am only going to clean the kitchen, nothing else, right?

**Seung Jo**

I come home to the smell of fresh lemons all over the house. The floor is sqeauky clean, even my face can be seen on the marble.

"Ah! Seung Jo", Eomonie walks out of the kitchen with sparking eyes, "Ha Ni is cleaning the whole house! She's been doing since this afternoon. No cleaning for me tonight!"

"Where is she now?"

"Upstairs doing the laundry. I am cooking dinner, it's nearly ten and you are tired", she walks back into the kitchen with a bounce in her steps.

I drop my keys into the dish, which is also clean, and walk up the stairs. I go into the laundry room and lean myself on the doorway. She is putting powder into the washing machine and fiddling with the buttons.

"You press the left button and twist the knob until you get your desired temperature", I instruct her.

"Oh! Thanks!" she presses go and the machine whirs into life.

"All done!" she whispers to herself. Ha Ni picks up the basket and turns to me.

"OH! Um… hi, Seung Jo! Didn't see you there!" she doesn't even realise I was the one talking to her. I roll my eyes.

"Been on a cleaning rampage, have we?" The laundry room is spotless, "Didn't know it was still spring"

She pouts and places the laundry basket on the lowest shelf.

"It was just something for me to do…"

"You've been doing it for a good 8 hours or so", I look down at the baby, "Hasn't the baby grown?"

Ha Ni rests her hand on the belly, "Kind of…"

"I have changed the appointment to tomorrow evening. We need to check on the baby after what happened yesterday", the thought still sent shivers down me.

"Sure", she smiles.

"I've also picked up some soothing herbal tea for your morning sickness", I say.

"Thanks, I really need that!"

The washing machine is making strange noises and is bubbling up violently.

"Ha Ni? How many cups of washing powder did you put?"

"Four. Why?"

**Ha Ni**

Okay. I shouldn't have put four cups in. But this washing machine was different to the ones we had before and I have never used it either. Turns out it was some state of the art machine that uses as less soap and water as possible. Luckily, the house isn't flooded; we only had to mop up a bit. Omma made dinner especially according to my diet, I bet Seung Jo told her. My mind wanders back to Eun Jo's 'girlfriend'. I unlock my phone and find Eun Jo's number.

_Any progress with Mi Na? _I text to him.

A text immediately comes back, _Shut up! Don't tell hyung! _

_Don't worry. I have to go now; he's come out of the shower. Bye! _I send it right as Seung Jo comes out.

"What's that under the bed?"

"Huh?" I look under the bed. Seung Jo crouches and pulls out the bag.

"It's a pregnancy pillow", he frowns, "Did you buy this?"

"No! I have only bought matching outfits for the baby and I when we're at the hospital", I look at him and he looks at me.

"Omma!" we both say in unison.

"Seeming as it is in here, we might as well use it", I unzip the bag and pull out the pillow. It is a long 'U' shaped thing. On it had little daises embroidered on it.

"Get up", Seung Jo says. I jump of the bed. He lays the pillow on my space as an upside down 'U'.

"Put your head there", he points at the curved bit.

"But you don't have any space!" I say.

"I can cope" and he switches off the lamp.

**Seung Jo **

I haven't had a good night's sleep in several days. But Ha Ni really likes that darned pillow. I follow my usual routine. Get up, go to work, and come home. The obstetrician is seeing us at 6. And its five thirty right now. I am on the stairs, by the vending machine. Ha Ni should be here by now. Suddenly, I hear thumps above me, like a tramped of elephants. The person seemed to have dropped things along the way by the sound of it.

"Seung Jo-ahhh!" I spin around in time to see Ha Ni trip on the stairs. She's holding massive bags.

I catch her, "Yah! Be more careful, will you? And what's all those bags for?"

"Oh, I did a spot of shopping before I came. I made it in time!" I take her shopping bags and guide her down the corridor.

…

"Ah! Hello!" Dr. Han greets us as we walk in. We're right on the dot.

"Today is just a quick check-up, am I right? We'll have an ultrasound and then you can talk to me about anything you are worrying about. Right, Ha Ni, hop onto the bed please. The steps are over there"

"Um… thanks", says Ha Ni.

He dims the lights and squeezes the gel onto her stomach. The same fuzzy image pops up again, but this time, you could see a clearer peanut shaped baby in the centre of a heart shaped womb. I could hear Ha Ni's breathing speeding up, I reach over and squeeze her hands for support.

"Babies grow fast. And you are approximately 4 and a half months in! And you're on your maternity leave, aren't you?"

Ha Ni nods.

"Let me take a few pictures first…" He presses a few buttons on the computer.

"There, those will be printed out in a minute! Hopefully, we'll be to get the baby's heartbeat in our next appointment"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hey! You made it to the bottom :) I need help! What gender do you prefer the baby to be? The one that gets most votes, I will use :D Remember to leave a review! _


End file.
